One dirty deed with an alicorn
by Sugar Skeleton Bones
Summary: Shining meets an alicorn in his bedroom. The alicorn wanted more than meet him. This is another clopfic.


With the recent murders of ponies in the area, the whole crystal empire has been under deep security. Everypony had to have at least one other pony with them at all times to prevent easy targets. All royal guards were patrolling the streets with a partner, and the others were watching up high, trying to spot any suspicious ponies wandering the streets. Anypony out after the call for ponies to be inside would be held in prison and questioned. Some ponies purposely wanted to go to prison, knowing they were safer there than in there homes.

Cadence had to visit Canterlot to help with the recent magic outbursts happening randomly. Shining Armor was left in charge of the crystal empire. The five highest guards were ordered to protect his baby alicorn, just in case the murderous pony makes his way into the castle and proceeds to kill his daughter.

The moon brightly shined, making the crystal streets glisten and sparkle. Every guard on the streets had a knife hovering by them, ready to strike if anypony were to be in their sights. Shining Armor stood watch from a crystal patio. He was ready to kill anypony he saw. He worn the same piece of armor for a week without taking it off.

"Shining, I think you need a shower." A white guard told the stallion. "I can handle this until you come back. Trust me."

"Nonsense! A shower can wait. We need to catch this criminal! They'll be brought to justice!" Shining protested. The white guard nodded.

"I understand." The guard told the unicorn. He turned and proceeded to go back to his post. Shining looked back over the town and quickly turned back to the guard.

"Wait! Do you know when our shipment of new armor and spell books will be coming in?" Shining Armor asked. The guard stood there for a moment then answered. "They came in this morning. A set of armor and a new spell book was delivered to your room." Shining sighed.

"Could you maybe hold my post for a moment. I need to change into the new armor set and maybe look over some spells." Shining asked. The guard nodded. Shining thanked the guard and rushed to his room. He opened the door and took off the armor. He placed it back on the rack and looked around for a box.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a brown pony staring at he. Being shocked, Shining jumped back and got a clear view of the brown pegasus. At least he thought he was. He had bat wings, goat horns, and rainbow irises. He grinned, realizing that the white unicorn has spotted him.

"Who are you?" Shining demanded, using his horn to levitate a letter opened on his drawer. The brown pony approached him.

"Names Lust. Yours?"

"Why are you here?" Shining asked again, ready to shoot the letter opener into the brown stallion.

"Just decided to take shelter. You know those murders on the street are really strange." Lust told him calmly. Shining calmed down and put down the letter opener. Lust watched as the letter opener was placed back on his drawer. "What are you?" Shining asked.

"An alicorn."

Shining jerked his head back. "Why do you have goat horns and bat wings?"

"I'm the son of Discord before he was turned to stone." Shining thought about it and nodded. "Why did you now just show up? No pony reported you."

"I've lived in the Everfree forest. I'm friends with the queen of changelings. I decided to come out an explore the world. I'm fascinated by the multiple color of ponies here. I love watching them."

Shining nodded and looked around for the box containing the armor and spell book.

"Hey, have you seen a box aro-" Shining was cut of when he saw Lust, exposing himself to him. His clock swayed back and forth as Lust stared back at the white unicorn, grinning. Shining blushed and immediately turned serious.

"Please don't do that!" Shining told the alicorn, looking away. The alicorn smirked and turned back around. Shining looked back at him and made an angry face. Lust just looked away and smiled.

"WHAT?" Shining yelled to him. Lust looked back at him and began approaching him. Shining backed away, making the letter opener levitate once again, but was slammed back down by Lust's magic. Lust wrapped a hoof around Shining's shoulder and met gaze. Their lips were only an inch apart.

"Get off!" Shining told the unicorn in his most demanding voice. Lust stared back at him smirking. He lifted moved his other hoof downward towards Shining. Shining refused to look away from the alicorn, thinking he was going to be attacked if he did.

Around his crotch, Shining felt something squeeze it. He knew immediately that it was the alicorn and swung a hoof. It hit Lust on the bottom jaw and stumbled him back, giving Shining enough time to pick up the letter opener and stab it into the alicorn's back. As Shining lifted the weapon in the air, two hooves shot up into his neck and fell to the ground.

Coughing blood out of his mouth, Shining regained balance and turned to face Lust. Lust stared at Shining Armor hacking blood out of his mouth. He trotted over to Shining and helped him to his bed. Shining didn't fight back, not knowing why he didn't.

"Lay down." Lust told him and handed him a glass of water. Shining laid down on his back and drank the water, feeling better. Lust smiled, seeing Shining's soft cock. Lust motioned Shining to lay on his stomach. Uneasy, but not willing to fight, he does. Lust stared at Shining's butt and felt an instant erection. He mounted the white unicorn and proceeded to stick his white clock into his buttock.

Shining flinched at first, never feeling something in his butt before. Lust swayed back and forth, moving his cock around, feeling the tight space all he could. Shining sucked in deep breaths of air as the cock traveled farther in. Lust huffed a puff of air on the back of Shining's neck. Shining blushed and let out a moan. Lust grinned and thrust harder into the butthole, pushing it a bit. Shining moaned louder and began sweating. Lust began grunting as he tried harder to penetrate the tight space. Shining opened his legs wider and grasped the sheet.

Lust lifted his hips up and shot it down, shooting the cock straight into his tight butt and slapping his balls against Shining's sac. Lust began licking his lips as his thrust began getting harder and harder, balls slapping faster and painful. He liked pain. He liked the tingling sensation.

Shining began moaning harder and harder, feeling things he never could imagine.

When he and Cadence screwed, she always got the better part. She always got the orgasms, hot warm cum, the huffs of air,, all that. Shining did feel great, but this was better. He would feel those things. He would be cummed, have orgasms, all that good stuff. He was ready. He wanted it all.

"HARDER! HARDER!" Shining ordered, feeling the force of the clock inside him rip up his buttock. Lust chuckled and shot forward, pushing Shining's body forward an inch. Shining let out a moan of delight. Lust grunted, feeling the burning in his cock and needed to release. Lust got off of Shining and laid on his back, still holding his cum. Shining lifted his head to see what was wrong.

"Hey, ever sucked a milk covered chocolate stick?" Lust asked, making it obvious he needed to cum. Shining grinned and climbed on Lust. He placed his white crotch on Lust head and began sucking. Shining braced his self for the chum at any moment. Lust moaned at the delight of getting his crotch wet and slimy and relaxed it, allowing the cum to squirt out. Shining sucked on it, loving it. Lust looked at the hardening clock on his nose and placed it in his mouth. He could feel the soft skin and immediately began sucking harder than Shining could. The hardened crotch didn't feel as good as he hoped, until he noticed the hanging sac.

He took the white clock out of his mouth and licked the sac and sucked on it. He immediately became locked on the sensation of the balls.

Shining released his mouth from the cum covered dick. He burped and laid his head down. He was now bloated with the white liquid. He stomach was filled to the brim with liquid and felt so full that he wanted to go to sleep. He couldn't. The tingles in his balls kept him awake. The wet sucks began becoming weaker and weaker, and finally stopped. Shining glanced down his back and saw the alicorn asleep. Makes sense. After ejaculation, stallions usually fall asleep.

Shining gave the softening cock a kiss and laid next to his hooker. The light in his room was still on and made it to bright for Shining to sleep. He got up to turn off his lamp when he saw his door open and the guard from before staring.

Shining froze, his belly jiggling with cum and his lip, dripping a few drops. The guard closed the door and trotted away. Shining stood there for a good five minutes before turning the lights off and going to bed.

The next day, Shining Armor awoke to see the alicorn gone. He got up and stretched, found the book and armor and trotted out the door. Many of the guards were putting up there things when Shining stopped one.

"What are you guys doing? We're still on watch!" Shining asked. The guard glared at him.

"Actually, we found the murderer. He was in your bed asleep next to you. He planned on killing you, but once he seen you, he immediately had a crush and decided to make love before he struck. Fortunately, he fell asleep after ejaculated and was caught, thanks to one guard."


End file.
